Tired
by gwenstacey
Summary: Izumo, Kakazu, and Deidara are all too tired and listless to care. How will this affect the outcome when they find themselves in the records room at the same time. A touch angsty


AN: This is the result of a challenge between me and my sister, and I had huge trouble writing it. It's been sitting on my computer for a while now and I'm only posting it because I've been to busy to write anything else. It's an experiment in emotions and feelings and how they're experienced.

Izumo was tired. Everything seemed to be fading into shades of gray. He couldn't bring himself to care about the things going on around him like he used to.

He barely glanced at the poster announcing the release of the new Icha Icha movie. He didn't feel the need to eavesdrop on Genma and Raidou's conversation at

Ichiraku ramen, as interesting as it sounded with Rai asking loudly, "You did what? With who? For how many cookies?!" He just couldn't bring himself to smile and tease as Iruka's hellion ninja-wannabe's nearly skewered their teacher during Kunai practice. He just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

* * *

Kakazu was tired. He was tired of his partners incessant cursing. He was tired of traipsing around the various countries in search of the Jinchuriki. And he was tired of following someone else's orders.

Even as he and Hidan snuck over the east wall of Konoha village, with the promise of spilling blood should they be discovered, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Diedara was tired. He was tired of caring so much about things. He couldn't bring himself to care about finding a way to defeat the all powerful Uchiha. He didn't want to keep trailing after a partner who obviously viewed him as inferior. And even his explosives couldn't bring him the same joy that they used to.

Even as he and Sasori slipped over the west wall of the quietly sleeping Konoha, intent on gathering information on the whereabouts of the absent Kyuubi vessel, he couldn't help but feel dull and tired.

* * *

Izumo was dazed. He wasn't clearly paying attention to the various shinobi wandering through the village gates. He missed it when people smiled and said hello. He didn't see the concerned look that his long time friend Kotetsu was giving him. And he didn't see the cloaked shadows that were flitting around outside the Hokage tower windows.

* * *

Kakazu was dazed. He wasn't paying attention to the last minute instructions his partner was trying to give him as he left him to infiltrate the Hokage tower. He missed the look Sasori gave him as he slipped by where the man was giving instructions to his own partner. And he didn't see the chuunin carrying papers down the hall headed towards the records room he had just slipped into.

* * *

Deidara was dazed. He was ignoring Sasori's harping about caution. He missed Kakazu slipping past him on his own way into the tower. He almost ran straight into a member of Anbu as he made his own way towards the goal. And he didn't realize that there were already two people within the records room until he was in the room with the door shut behind him.

* * *

Izumo was numb. He couldn't bring himself to feel afraid as he stared at what was certainly his death in the form of two Akatsuki members, one in front, and one behind him. He couldn't feel terror at not knowing the answers to their questions about Naruto. And he didn't feel at all vindictive when he told them that no one in the village would have that information. He then closed his eyes and placidly waited for them to kill him.

* * *

Kakazu felt numb. He couldn't bring himself to feel irritated about being discovered. He didn't care that Deidara simply walked in and stared blandly at the two of them. He didn't get annoyed when the man mildly answered his questions without giving him any helpful information. And he wasn't even excited about the prospect of being able to kill the man in front of him.

* * *

Deidara was numb. He couldn't muster up any surprise at seeing a leaf nin in the records room with Kakazu. He couldn't even pretend to be interested in the questions Kakazu was asking the man. He didn't feel victorious when the man closed his eyes to wait for them to kill him. And he didn't bother to wonder why Kakazu didn't kill the leaf shinobi as he turned and followed his fellow Akatsuki member out of the room.

* * *

Izumo was determined. As soon as he opened his eyes and realized he was alive and alone he was determined to sound a warning. He flew through the halls, ignoring Kotetsu's question of "Did you piss off Anko again?" and bolted straight for the Hokages office. He was determined that she know there were Akatsuki in the village. He was determined that none of his fellow shinobi be caught unawares by the threat.

* * *

Kakazu was determine. As soon as he saw his partners face and realized that any enemy knew they were here he was determined to start moving and kill anyone who got in his way. He flew through the village, not coming into contact with anyone, his partner stringing together a long line of explicatives behind him, and bolted for the outer wall. He was determined to make that man shut-up. And as he sat later, stitching his partner back together, he was determined that the next time he saw that leaf nin he would have the joy of feeling his hand close around the mans throat.

* * *

Deidara was determined. As soon as he saw Hidan and Kakazu disapear over the wall just as the warning sirens started, he was determined to get out and not pay for the mistake of letting the stupid leaf nin live. He flew over the wall himself, ignoring Sasori's ranting about the fact he obviously let someone live, and bolted through the forest on the other side. He was determined he would get stronger than his partner. He was determined he would defeat the Uchiha and leave this bunch of nutcases. He was again determine to be able to live his own life.

* * *

And none of them fell victim to their tiredness again.

AN: I edited this one myself, so if you see anything that still needs to be done please let me know. Reviews make my ego happy.


End file.
